


Ten Days of Knowing You

by LesbianKJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff, One Night Stands, Realization, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: 10 one-shots and drabbles about Agentcorp.





	Ten Days of Knowing You

She wore seduction like it was her middle name. Her cool gaze was something that held people in and made them forget their names as she offered a smile that made them swoon. She could start and stop wars with her looks but she chose to use her brains instead. That woman was like a spider. A spider spinning a web to catch her prey and that was Alex. Alex was the prey caught in that little old web and she had tried shake herself out, deny, ignore, and look the other way.

But it was useless, the attraction was there and the attraction was mutual. There had been too many moments where fingers sagged clothes and pulled the other close, searing kisses that led to the bedroom, soft gazes that alluded that things could be more. Yet they spent their nights in each other's arms and in the day they acted as if nothing happened. 

"Alex."

The way she said her name with a husk in her voice always sent shivers down her spine and made her want to kiss her with wild abandonment.

"Yes?"

"What is this?"

A question that she had wondered herself, and an answer at the tip of her tongue but she held it in. Ever since Maggie, Alex had been careful with who got to see all of her, who got to see her vulnerable. Still, there had been moments when she wanted to claim the woman before her, to tell Kara about them, but the words to ask Lena if she wanted this to be more always got stuck on its way out to ask.

"What do you want this to be?"

"I-" Lena hesitated.

Alex lifted her head up from Lena's chest to stare into her green eyes. By those eyes alone, Alex could tell how conflicted she was, that she was nervous that she asked for the wrong thing then Alex would walk out of her life and never return. She hated that look in Lena's eyes, she wanted to change it somehow, to wipe away Lena's biggest worries. 

The thought of that sentence terrified Alex. This had started out as a means to an end, a release of frustration, and anything else. When she had pulled Lena into that fierce kiss with tears on her cheeks and a dull pain in her heart, she had just wanted to get rid of it and Lena had been willing. This was supposed to be nothing yet at times she found herself asking Lena about her day and staying long enough to have breakfast. The change happened somewhere and Alex couldn't figure out when it happened.

It hit Alex as Lena sat up to look at her properly, that she couldn't imagine her life without the Luthor. She cupped Lena's face and brought it closer, her eyes looking solely into Lena's. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and she took a deep breath and went for it.

"Lena, I want this to be more," Alex said.

She paused so that Lena could process the words. Her green eyes widening, adorably so that it caused Alex to smile. 

"I don't know when I started to care for you but I do. I wish that I could back to that moment so that I could have the honors of cherishing that moment." Alex said.

A smile graced Lena's face as she leaned forward to gently kiss Alex on the lips. Alex kissed her back, slowly and teasingly causing Lena to whine. The redhead smirked and pushed Lena on her back before she saddled the CEO's waist. Her smirk turned into an almost giddy smile once her brain finally registering that this beautiful goddess was hers.

"I want the world to know about us," Alex said. "We'll tell Kara and the others, today if you want."

Lena smiled up at her and ran her hand through Alex's hair before pulling her down to kiss her.

"Of course."


End file.
